The present invention relates to a fishing accessories and, more particularly, to a compact dispenser for fishing leader material.
Currently, fly fishing leader line is stored on tippets that can be cumbersome to use and operate and are separately retrieved for different sized lines. When a fisherman needs a leader line, they must first find the correct sized line container, unspool a desired quantity, cut the line to length and then secure the line and put the spool away. This operation can typically take several minutes.
While devices are known that can hold multiple spools, these devices have historically resembled a box or other housing which retains the spools and dispenses material through portholes. These devices are generally bulky and do not provide an ease of use or replacement of line.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for holding and dispensing various sizes or styles of fishing lines, such as fly fishing leader lines.